<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrong place, fake time by AxolotlLumberjack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561556">Wrong place, fake time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack'>AxolotlLumberjack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A glass of water, F/F, Fluff, Pink Kryptonite, alex is confused, and has no gaydar, and pop tarts, gummy worms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotlLumberjack/pseuds/AxolotlLumberjack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Where were you last night?  I tried to drop this off at your apartment but you weren’t there.”  Alex threw a scarf at Kara’s face that hid the blush rising on her cheeks as she almost choked on her gummy worm.</p>
<p>Winn halfheartedly patted her on the back which did absolutely nothing to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>611</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrong place, fake time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kara strode confidently into the DEO, giving friendly smiles to all the agents.  One of them turned bright red, their heart rate going all over the place and looking like they were about to faint which was… mildly concerning.  They squeaked an affirmative and ran off immediately when she asked if they were okay and suggested they went to the medbay though, so they’d probably be fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kara.”  Winn swung his chair towards her, eating a gummy worm.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She hopped up onto the desk beside him, grabbing a handful of sweets from the packet he was holding and ignoring his noise of protest.  “Hi.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squinted suspiciously at her.  “You’re looking awfully chipper this morning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara turned to him, gummy worm halfway to her mouth, and raised an eyebrow.  “Chipper?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned and dropped his head to the desk.  “I’ve been reading Agatha Christie novels and I can’t stop talking like an old English person.  It’s positively awful.  Please help me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed and continued eating his gummy worms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped as Alex smacked him over the head on the way past.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t pay you to sleep, Winn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn huffed and rubbed the back of his head.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the one that pays me at all.  And you shouldn’t hit employees - it’s an abuse of power.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes, opening a file and flicking through.  “Quit moaning, it wasn’t even that hard.  Besides I can hit you because you’re more like an annoying little brother than an employee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn shut up after that, looking halfway to happy tears, and Alex took the opportunity to round on Kara.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?  I tried to drop this off at your apartment but you weren’t there.”  She threw a scarf at Kara’s face that hid the blush rising on her cheeks as she almost choked on her gummy worm.  “You forgot it at my place.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Winn halfheartedly patted her on the back which did absolutely nothing to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest to regain some of her dignity which all the DEO agents definitely thought she had.  “Well it’s not my fault I don’t feel the cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex didn’t look impressed.  She went back to flicking through reports, boredom radiating off of her.  “So where were you anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara swallowed her gummy worm, making sure it went down the right way this time.  “I was patrolling.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned.  “Really?  That’s weird - I didn’t get a notification of you flying on the scanners.”  She narrowed her eyes and looked around, raising her voice to an overhearable level.  “Do I need to fire someone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara jumped up with an awkward chuckle and patted Alex’s forearm calmingly.  “No no.  I was… walking.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked at her funny.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?  You can fly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged.  “I wanted to see the sights of National City from a regular person perspective.  You know - the harbour, the museum, the… harbour?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex frowned.  “In the middle of the night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara laughed awkwardly.  “I wanted to avoid the crowds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex shrugged, going back to her paperwork.  “You do you I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was having lunch with Lena in her office, thighs a little too close, words a little too flirty, when Alex burst in looking frazzled.  Her eyes widened even further as they flicked between the two of them and Kara stood to go to her, fighting the blush threatening to rise on her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex?  Is everything ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded quickly, hooking her arm through Kara’s and smiling at Lena in a way that was probably supposed to be apologetic but ended more on the side of terrifying.  “Hi, sorry, I just need to borrow Kara for a moment.”  She attempted to shove Kara out the door as she spoke.  “Just some Supergirl business.  Nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shut the door behind them without letting Lena get a word in and turned to Kara in panic.  She looked her up and down once and then started pacing.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god it’s worse than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara followed her movement with her eyes like she was watching a tennis match.  “What are you talking about Alex?  What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex stopped and spun towards her.  “What’s wrong?  Look at you!  You’re so…” she gestured to Kara’s vague personage, “gay!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To say Kara was shocked would be an understatement.  “I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex just continued staring at her, biting her thumb nail.  She sighed, dropping her hands to her sides.  “We found a substance at the harbour earlier that we have now identified as pink kryptonite.  That’s where you said you were last night wasn’t it - the harbour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes widened and she gulped.  “I did say that, didn’t I.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex started pacing again, coming up with a plan to keep Kara away from all women for the foreseeable future while she ran numerous tests.  She stopped short when Lena poked her head out from her office.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”  Alex latched on to Kara again as though preparing to restrain her in case she tried to do something gay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s eyebrows rose slightly but she smiled politely.  “Well just let me know if there’s anything I can help with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.  No we’re all good.”  She attempted to direct Kara towards the elevator, frowning when Kara kept wriggling out of her grasp like an eel, as subtly as possible which was to say not subtly at all.  “We should get going though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stared Kara down until she sighed and rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  Just let me get my stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She went back into Lena’s office, giving her an apologetic smile as she packed up her things, aware of Alex’s eyes watching her every movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed Lena’s cheek on the way back out, lingering perhaps a little too long, and smiled, thumb brushing across Lena’s knuckles, at the cute blush on her cheeks when she pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex grabbed her arm with a slightly hysterical laugh and pulled her away down the corridor, waving at Lena with a smile that was bordering on manic.  “Bye Lena.  Everything is completely fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara eventually managed to get Alex to release her on the condition that she wouldn’t leave her apartment.  Of course this was only after lots of prodding and poking and testing while Kara tried to point out that people could be bi and pan too, although Alex didn’t seem to get the hint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the next morning that Kara saw Alex again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her arrival was announced by an insistent banging on Kara’s front door.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara stumbled out of bed, grumbling about the time as she untangled her legs from her sheets and pulled on some clothes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swung the door open with a sigh and Alex barged in, hand still knocking at nothing for a few moments.  Alex headed straight for the kitchen island, dropping a pile of papers onto it with a thud and sliding onto one of the barstools surrounding it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara rolled her eyes and shut the door, getting a glass of water and leaning against the island opposite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand!”  Alex frowned down at the papers as though they had personally wronged her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t understand what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your results came back clean!”  Alex turned the stack around and spread the papers out like a bad magic trick, several fluttering off the end of the island.  “Look!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara nodded as she looked at them, not having a clue what any of the abbreviations on the graphs meant.  “Mhm.”  She sipped her water, trying to keep her expression blank.  “So I didn’t come into contact with it.  That’s good, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”  She stood up and started pacing.  “Because it doesn’t explain why you were acting all gay with Lena and your clothes and-”  She cut herself off, pausing in her pacing, and for a moment Kara thought it had finally clicked.  “The tests must be wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara sighed, resigning herself to watching her floorboards get worn away and drinking her water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no other explanation.  We’ll have to do them all again.”  Alex’s phone pinged on the kitchen island and she momentarily stopped her spiralling to check it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara pulled a box of pop tarts from her cupboard to snack on while she waited for Alex to decide on a course of action and leave her poor floorboards alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex’s brow furrowed as she looked down at her phone.  “I thought you were at the harbour two nights ago?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kara thought she did very good job at not spraying pop tart crumbs everywhere.  And she was sure her voice was within normal range and not at risk of going ultrasonic.  “I was.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex looked up at her and turned her phone around to show Kara the screen.  “Then why have I just got an alert about an article about Lena Luthor and a certain CatCo reporter sighted having dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in National City that night?”  It was very impressive how she could look so annoyed and confused at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment movement caught Kara’s eye and they both looked over to see a sleepy Lena emerge from Kara’s bedroom in nothing but Kara’s bedsheet.  The moment Lena saw the two of them her eyes widened and she froze.  Alex’s jaw dropped so far Kara was a little worried it might have been dislocated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood there staring at each other like some kind of staring contest showdown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pop tart, anyone?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr @axolotllumberjack</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>